ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Brandon Davis
Brandon Davis(born April 22, 1980) is an American Professional Wrestler. Brandon is known for his witty,sarcastic backstage humor. He has been employed by several big named promotions such as BUD, IRX, SDW to just name a few. Brandon now works in SKCW, where he made his comeback last June. KSCWE Brandon Davis started out his professional wrestling career in August 2003 in a company called KSCWE, Out of Pittsburgh, ran by Scott and Stevie Hill. Brandon had mild success from his debut til the end of 2004, Where he would win the Intercontinental Championship, European Championship, and was hired as the General Manager of RAW until its demise at the end of 2004. Brandon then found himself on the WCW Brand, having very high success winning the Television, United States, and finally the World Heavyweight Championships all under his first 8 months. Brandon has also faced the greats of Christian, Jerome Morris and Maven to name a the few. Brandon would compete on WCW until its demise on October 31, 2005. Brandon was then moved to the SmackDown Brand where he started out great, and then even greater when he aligned himself with The Corporation led by SmackDown! General Manager Vince McMahon. Brandon turned heel and feuded with several superstars such as Jamie Gunz, and his idol Hulk Hogan to name a few. Brandon did capture his 2nd Heavyweight Championship, The SmackDown! World Heavyweight Championship, Brandon is known as the longest reigning SmackDown! World Heavyweight Championship from winning it on December 26, to losing it to Stevie Richards on Wrestlemania. Brandon then was named General Manager of SmackDown! and Smackdown! was doing great under his command until KSCWE closed its doors in May 2006. SKCW After the closure of KSCWE, Brandon was retired, until he got a call from Stevie Hill, letting Brandon know the creation of SKCW. Brandon immediately signed a contract and picked up where he left off in KSCWE. Brandon would be the first ever North American Champion and would go on to win the Impact Championship. Brandon had many memorable matches and feuds until left SKCW in the Spring of 2007 due to its "Black Friday". IRX Brandon Davis's interest in IRX came about when he left SKCW after its "Black Friday". Brandon Davis contacted Tim Decaine, IRX's owner, for an contract. Needless to say, He was awarded an IRX Contract. The company would only last for one show airing before it folded. Brandon lost his first and only match on IRX. BUD Brandon Davis signed an contract with BUD in April 2007 after the closure of IRX. Brandon was aligned with Evan Pierce, Mark Riggs, Hank, Kimberly Pain and Josh Diamond..aka "The Tide". After mild success, Brandon was unhappy with his contract and asked for a release in the summer of 2007, which was granted. SDW Brandon signed an contract with SDW, ran by his then friend Bryan Williams. Brandon would become the first ever United States Champion. The company soon folded after 3 months and Brandon was out of a job. Return to SKCW Brandon would be out of the industry for a year. Brandon was very reluctant to call his former boss Stevie Hill, as Brandon had some demons and took it out among the company. Brandon thought he had burnt his bridge. Brandon finally got up the courage to call up Stevie Hill, although skeptical, gave Brandon Davis a contract and Brandon was back with the company The Summer of 2008. Brandon has won back the SKCW fans and some of the respect with fellow SKCW superstars and management. Brandon would win the North American Championship 2 more times, and his first ever Tag Team Championship with his good friend AJ Styles. Championships and accomplishments *BUD :* Ranked 14th of 20 Top Stars *SDW :* United States Champion(1st Ever) * KSCWE :* WCW World Heavyweight Champion :* SmackDown! World Heavyweight Champion :* SCWE Intercontinental Champion :* WCW United States Champion :* WCW Television Champion :* SCWE European Champion :* Former General Manager of RAW and Smackdown! :* Hall of Famer(Inducted January 2006) :* Ranked 14th of KSCWE Top 50 Males :* 2005 Fued Of The Year Winner (Brandon Davis vs Christian) * SKCW :* SKCW Champion :* 3x North American Champion :* Impact Champion :* World Tag Team Champion :* 3rd Grand Slam Champion :* Hall Of Famer(Inducted January 2007) :* Hall of Legends Inductee (Inducted July 2007) * Other Misc Championships Won :* 1x NWA World Champion :* 1x WWEBB3 Tag Team Champion :* 1x GWE United States Champion :* 1x WWE/ECW/WCW European Champion :* 1x EBWWE Hardcore Champion Wrestler Info *'Regular moves' :*DDT :*Spine Buster :*Clothesline :*Chops :*Snap Suplex :*German Suplex :*Back Breaker :*Standing 450 Splash :*Brain Buster :*Leg Drop :*Pedigree :*Cross Face :*Fame-ass-er :*Axe Elbow Drop :*Pile Driver :*Lou Thez Finishing Moves *''The Rush'' Spear *''Lights Out'' Stunner Davis Brandon Davis Brandon Davis Brandon